Reincarnation?
by PinkSilhouette
Summary: Jerome is having weird dreams for the past few months. Fabian's sister transfers to their school. This is my first Anubis fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

**I. Arrival**

"What's with the shades?" asked Mara as Jerome joined them for breakfast. He just shrugged in return and poured some syrup in a bowl and added some butter before dipping some toast into it.

"Another dream?" asked Joy. He nodded. "Oh, before I forget here are the pictures you've asked for. I based it in all your descriptions"

"And this is the image you asked me to sketch, in colored" Alfie added.

"Thanks" he replied as he took the pictures. It is the first word he ever said since he went down. He stared at the images for sometime when he heard Amber's scream making his head throb.

"We're here!" Amber said then she sat beside Mara. Not far behind her are Fabian and Nina holding each other's hand, Patricia who is chatting with someone on the phone and a girl pulling a hot pink luggage and has earplugs on her ears. Her back is on the others as she admire the House of Anubis.

"Guys, this is my sister Erin. She will be attending the school from now on..." said Fabian. "Erin, these are my friends Joy, Mara, Mick, Alfie and Jerome" Erin then took her earphones off and smiled at the others.

"Hi, I'm Erin. Erin Sophia Rutter" upon hearing her voice, Jerome felt as feel she had heard her voice before. But since his head is still hurting pretty bad he did not dare look up. Afraid that everything around him would start spinning.

"Hey..." the others replied awkwardly as they stare at the newcomer.

"What's got into you people? It's like you've seen a ghost" said Amber. Alfie handed her the sketch. Nina, Fabian and Patricia all leaned in to have a look.

"Jerome, can I have the sketch real quick?" Alfie asked. Jerome oblige and moments later, Alfie let out a loud gasp. "Oh my Holy! This look just like her"

"What are you..." Jerome said then he look at the image. His attention was then caught by whoever Alfie was pointing at.

"Is something the..." whatever Erin was gonna say was cut off by the blue eyes staring at her. Those eyes she's pretty sure had seen before.

"Where did you get this? Why do you have this?" asked Fabian becoming as confused as everyone else.

"Jerome... He's having all these dreams the past few months. That's the reason he's always late and quiet. At first he said it was just sceneries he sees. Then just the other week she started seeing a girl. He asked me tomake a sketch of her so he could try and search about her. And that's what we came up with..." Alfie explained. Being Jerome's room mate he is a witness when those dreams would come into Jerome's sleep.

Jerome stood up without breaking eye contact. Everything else around him felt as if they disappeared. All he could see is her. Could this be another dream? He's not sure. For most his dreams with her seems as if they are in ancient times based on the clothes they are wearing and the surroundings. Then this is not a dream at all. The are in the House of Anubis first and foremost, then their clothes. He could see she's wearing a white top and shorts. But if it is real, what is she doing there? Judging the look she's giving him it is as if she is as confuse as he is. Only one way to find out then.

"You... I, how... Why..." Jerome stammered.

_**A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU! Constructive criticiszms and iseas are very much welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "interested", thank you so much for reviewing! feel free to review again for this chapter... :))

**II. Fear**

"You... I, how... Why..." Jerome stammered.

His feet felt like they've grown their own mind. Without even thinking he slowly walk towards the girl who's name he forgot. Ella? Erica? Ezra? Whatever her name was he does not really care. All he care is her in front of him. He tried to spak again but words won't come out like what is on his mind. So he close is eyes for a few seconds, hoping that she was real enough not to disappear. And when he had clearedd his mind and open his eyes again he found her still standing there. But the confused look he was gving her earlier was gone. It was replaced by a blank look with a hint o fear. When he was just a few feet from her he tried and reach for her, but seeing the fear in her heighten he dropped his hand before it touched her.

"Excuse me..." Jerome said then he ran out the door.

All the ones left in the room called after him but he did not look back or say anything. He just run and run and run until his legs could not handle it anymore. _Is she having the dreams too? Why was she scared? Did she know something he do not? _These questions was all that was running in Jerome Clarke's mind. After catching his breath he went for a ran again, it was barely five yards that he had run when he bumped into someone. With his speed and the person's body type, he fell on his back. His arm breaking the fall.

"I'm sorry, Your Higness..." said the man as he offered his hand.

*Back at the House*

_It was him, I know it was him. That look in his eyes tells me that he knows me too. But why..._

"So, Erin how was your flight?" asked Joy noticing that the new girl had not spoken a word since Jerome ran out. This snap out Erin of her thoughts.

"Oh? What? Well it's fine... It's just that I did not expect it to be warm in here" she replieds with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" asked Fabian to his sister. She nodded 'yes'. He knows he wasn't but decided not to talk about it since the dining area is not to best place to discuss the incident earlier. After breakfast, Erin went to her room which she would be sharing with Joy. She plugged her headset in her ears and try and fall asleep.

"Are you sure she's okay?" asked Nina as Fabian paced back and forth in the room she share with Patricia.

"I, I don't know. She won't tell me everything. All I know is that she was having this weird dreams everynight and wakes up crying and really scared. That's the reason our parents decided to send her here. So I can look after her. But that's all I know. Whatever was in her dreams is as much as a mystery to me as it is to you" Fabian replied finally getting tired af pacing and took the seat next to Nina.

"You wan't me to talk to her?" Nina suggested. "You know, sometimes there are things hard to open up to boys may it be your bother or not. Sometimes things are easier to fellow girls"

"You'll do that for me?" Fabian asked.

"Of course. Anything for you fabes..." Nina replied. Fabian leaned in and gave her a kiss as a thank you. It's good to know that there are things that just keeps getting better and better.

*...*

Erin woke up around one in the afternoon. She tried looking aroud for anyone but nobody seems to be there. Even Trudy was out of sight. So she decided to settle down at the living room where she found the silhouette of a familiar blonde. JEROME. Seeing his fast asleep and his blanket had fallen, she went over to him and cover him up with the blanket. Judging by the look of his eyes, he seems not to be having much sleep. Like her.

"I'm sorry for..." before she could finish what she was going to say Jerome started turning. It looks like he's having a bad dream. Erin tried shakinh him but it was no use. Then she spotted a water pitcher resting on the table. Having no other option she grabbed it and poured it over the guy who wake up instantly.

"What was that-" seeing it was Erin in front of him, Jerome stopped himself from saying whatever he was about to say. "Thanks?" he said unsure.

"I'm sorry. You were having a nightmare. And You won't wake up so... Did you just thank me?"

"Yeah" Jerome said as he stood up. "Excuse me, I'll just go change" he made her way pass Erin who is still looking at him intently. Gladly the fear in her eyes somehow disappeared. Befpre reaching the door, he looked back. "By the way, I know what you were scared about..."

_**A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU! Constructive criticiszms and iseas are very much welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "britanu" and "Cora Knight", for reviewing... I hope I do not disappoint you with this new chapter.

*shout out to "Witchgirl590", for adding this story to her favorites and also for the alert!

You guys are my inspiration to continue this story... :))

**III. Dreams**

"Yeah" Jerome said as he stood up. "Excuse me, I'll just go change" he made her way pass Erin who is still looking at him intently. Gladly the fear in her eyes somehow disappeared. Befpre reaching the door, he looked back. "By the way, I know what you were scared about..."

After Jerome left, Erin was left to ponder what his last statement meant. She let out a sigh and let herself fall on the nearby couch. Whatever he meant, only one thing is clear in her mind. She NEEDS to stay away from the blonde, blue-eyed guy in the name of Jerome before damages could be done. Well, prevention is always better than cure... Right?

Before she knew it, it's already time for dinner. And with luck -may it be good or bad- she ended up sitting next to the boy she is planning to avoid. Making it awkward not just for the two of them but for everyone else who happened to witness the incident earlier. Even Alfie is trying his best to keep his mouth shut by stuffing his mouth with all the food he could get his hands on. But leave it all to Amber to be such a curious cat to ask the question everyone is trying their best not to ask.

"So, what's with the incient this morning? Do you guys have something to share to us?" she asked. Everyone knows her intention is good. But her timing? A totally different story.

Upon hearing Amber's question, Erin choked on her juice. Jerome, acting on instinct, quickly patted the girl's back. But with his touch, she flinched. And her light-brown eyes turned pitch black.

""Don't touch me!" she said before running away to the refuge of her room. Not far behind her is her worried brother. Somehow, Fabian manage to get in before Erin had completely shut the door luck.

"Erin, what's wrong? You can tell me..." Fabian said. But he received no reply. Instead, his sister started crying herself out on his chest. She wants to tell him what's wrong. But for some reason, she could not bring herself to. She is just so scared and confused that talking is none of her options at the moment.

The siblings just stayed like that for some time until Erin fell asleep, or atleast that's what the elder one thinks. Fabian lay her down gently on the bed before going back to his friends. When there were just a couple of steps left before he reach the wooden floor, he heard voices from the living room.

"You don't get it. I have to talk to her!" said the voice whom he recognized as Jerome's.

"Of course we don't get it mate. You won't even tell us anything at all" said Alfie. Jerome glared at him. For the long time he had known Alfie, this was actually one of the rare times that he's actually serious. He knows he's concern about him. Finally admitting defeat, he settled himself on a nearby chair. Yes he desperately needs to talk to her. And there are a number of options to do that. But for now, telling the others everything is not an option he is to take. _It could wait. I hope._ He thought.

*Later that night*

Everyone was sound asleep already - except for Erin Sophia Rutter. It's just her first day but a lot of things had happened already. She thought the new environment will divert her attention from all these weird dreams she has been having. But she was wrong. Dead wrong. Who'd have thought that the blue eyes she had been dreaming of for some time now belong to her brother's friend? Who happen to live in the same roof as where she is. And to make matters worse, he is having the dreams too. Although judging by his reaction on their first meeting, it is possible that his dreams are different than hers. But may it be the case or not, she still needs to stay away from him. She needs to. Because she is scared. But it is not the blonde that she fears. SHE FEARS HER OWN SELF!

_**A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU! Constructive criticiszms and iseas are very much welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch", thank you so much for reviewing and replying in my PM!

**IV. Revelation**

"Nina, why are you telling me all these?" Erin asked her brother's girlfriend one afternoon as the two of then are having lunch in the just finished telling Erin everything that happened from the time she arrived in the House of Anubis, their adventures in finding the cup of Ankh and everything else that happened up to this day.

It's been a week since Erin arrived in the school. Aside from the incidents in her first day, everything else seems to be normal. And by normal I mean Anubis normal. The Sibuna gang still sneaks out to the attic everynight, Erin and Jerome still have their own share of dreams and nightmares and as much as possible they are trying to avoid each other, Alfie is still head over heels inlove with Amber, Joy is dating a guy from another house and Patricia is still her usual tactless self.

"Did Fabuan put you up to this?"

"Oh no... No!" replied Nina quickly then she held the younger girl's hand. "I'm saying this because I trust you. And I want you to trust me too. I know what it's like to be the new kid while going through a lot of weird occurrences. I'm not here to judge or what, I'm just here to listen"

For a while, Erin was left to ponder. Based on what Nina told her, she's right. If there was someone who could understand her, that would be her. She too had been a friend to her since then not just because she is her brother's boyfriend but also she is a really nice person. With that, Erin came to a decision. With a sigh, she stated her story.

_It all happened a few months ago, I was up all night after finishing a project that I fell asleep in class the following day. So the teacher sent me home. As usual, there was no one at hone but me. I went straight to my room and instantly fall asleep._

_The first dream I had was of a scenery or something. The place seems familiar but I can't quite place where it was or when I have been there. The next few days the dreams had been like that. Then I started dreaming of a castle. At first I thought it was a totally different dream. But then I noticed the scenery to be similar. Then the next night I started dreaming about a boy. At first night it was just his silhouette then I started seeing his eyes, which were blue, then all of him. He pretty much look like Jerome. No, 'he looks like Jerome' is such an understatement. He is Jerome. I just know it. _

_Everything seems to be fine in my dreams. We were always happy, dancing, laughing, hugging and there was a time or two that we kissed. Then one time, I dreamed of A dagger. And that's when everything changed. The next dreams became nightmares. I started seeing him covered in blood, his eyes pleading for mercy. Seeing him like that hurt me more than it scared me. And my worst dreams so far happened a week before my parents sent me here. I dreamed of him again covered in blood. And this I was covered in blood too. I saw his pleading eyes again, then he touched me. What happened next is what scared me. I saw a dagger in one hand and started stabbing him until breathing had left him. I tried stopping but just can't. Then seeing his lifeless blue eyes made me laugh like a villain you see in movies. Since that night I got scared of myself. That was why I got scared when i saw him face to face Nina. I killed him in my dreams Nina. I'm scared that I might hurt him in reality, too. I'm scared of myself._

Erin was crying by the time that she finished telling everything to Nina. The other girl did not know how to react. Sure, Nina had her share of weird occurences. But this thing that Erin is going through is just too much. She could do nothing but hug her at the moment. Whatever may come next, she would always be there for her friend.

_**A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU! Constructive criticiszms and iseas are very much welcome!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch", thank you so much for reviewing again!

*shout out to "Happy" or "Happy Pappy" thank you so much for the review, compliment and idea. I tried my best to make the

*shout out to "janie" thanks for the review :))

chapter longer and also, somehow I was able to put your idea in this chapter. Thank you so much!

hope you guys like this chapter

**V. Moment**

"Jerome a package came for you this morning. It does not have an address from where it come from, though" said Trudy as Jerome entered the house. Not far behind him was Erin who quickly walk by him without even looking.

The "blonde, blue-eyed" guy, as Erin calls him, went to his room where he found a guitar case on top of his bed with a paper on it that says nothing but his name. He was so into inspecting the case that he did not notice Alfie enter the room.

"Oohhh, a guitar. Who was it from, mate?" asked Alfie.

"My father..." Jerome replied as he opened the case. Inside it was a black acoustic turtle-back guitar, with the word "CLARKE" written on it's side. There was no other person who knows his passion for music. So it's got to be his father. This had put a smile on his face but was quickly replace by worry. _If he was back, then..._

"Dinnner time!" shouted Trudy which made Jerome return to reality. He quickly went to the dining area where he came face to face with Erin.

"You go first-" they said at the same time.

"No you go-" they did it again.

"Rock paper scissors?" asked Erin. The boy nodded. Scissors. Paper. Rock. They tried it a couple more times but they kept coming up with the same thing.

"Seriously! Argh!" said The girl under her breath.

How common is it that two people says and thinks of the same thing once? Saying the same thing is somehow acceptable given the situation they were at. You could also came up with the same things at rock, paper, scissors for a try or two. But it was like twenty tries and still they came up with the same thing down to the last one. Weird? More like creepy...

"Aaaahh!" screamed the girls as they run away from Alfie who was holding a fake spider. They want to get away from him so bad that they accidentally pushed Erin aside. Good thing Jerome was there to catch her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine... Thanks" she replied. She found his eyes looking at her with nothing but concern. It was the eyes that she had been avoiding all this rime. The eyes she used to long for every night. The eyes she loves to look at. For some reason she forget about being scared. All that's important to her now is this moment. She's now again seeing the eyes that never fails to make her nervous, nervous as in a heart-melting way. This thoughts made her smile.

He saw her smile. It was the smile he used to dream, the smile that makes him forget everything. The smile that makes his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. The smile that never fails to make him feel... COMPLETE.

"Hey Erin, is time for- Oh!" Nina quickly caught herself before she had ruined the moment. Jerome and Erin where still standing there so absorbed with each other that they do not seem to notice everything else around. But it's a way different story for her boyfriend though. He may be sweet and kind and really nice. But of course, you can't blame him for being overprotective at times.

"Erin Sophia Rutter!" he said loud enough for the whole house to hear. This snap Jerome and Erin back into reality.

"Fabian..." said Nina but he ignored her.

"I believe it's time for dinner" he added, firmly and commandingly to her younger sister. Erin obeyed him and went into the dining area. But before she did, she gave Jerome a smile which did not came unnoticed to her big brother. Nina followed after her leaving the two guys behind.

"I don't like the way you were looking at my sister" Fabian said before sitting next to Nina.

The last vacant seat for Jerome was located at the opposite side of the table from Erin. But this did not stop the two of them from occasionally glancing at each other and looking giving each other a smile. The incident, or more likely their moment, earlier had put a smile on the two teenagers' faces until they fell asleep that night.

_**A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU! Constructive criticiszms and iseas are very much welcome!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch", thank you so much again! The compliments warmed my heart :))

*shout out to "primrose" thanks thanks thanks :))

*shout out to "Juice95" thanks for the review and compliment. it means so much to me! :))

*shout out to "Happy Pappy" glad you like it! :))

**VI. Suggestion**

"Jerome... Jerome... JEROME!" screamed Erin. She was screaming so loud that it was heard all over the house making everyone rush into her and Joy's room. Recognizing the scream to be his sister's, Fabian quickly ran as fast as he could. But someone had already beaten him there.

"Erin, Erin it's okay. It was just a nightmare" said Jerome as he wrapped the crying girl in his arms. He could not explain why, but seeing her like this just make his chest ache pretty bad. "I'm right here, see?"

"What happened?" asked Fabian as he enter the room. "You!" he said as he grab Jerome by the shirt. The other boy seemed really angry, his usual calm self was gone. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Fabian, let him go!" said Nina as he tried to pull Fabian away from Jerome. "Guys, a little help here" she said upon noticing that both boys are sending each other death glares. Mick took Fabian while Alfie took Jerome.

"He did not do anything" said Erin in between sobs. "I just had a nightmare..."

"A nightmare? Then what the hell does it have to do with Jerome? Why were you screaming his name?" asked Amber who was sitting next to Nina and Erin.

"I think you guys should tell them, or at least explain everything to Fabian" said Nina as she look at his boyfriend who is looking so confuse as ever. Erin glanced in everyone's faces then to Jerome who gave her a nod she took as a go signal. With that they started telling them everything.

"You see, most my dreams are the happy ones. Hers where more of nightmares" said Jerome.

"So how often does this stuff happen?"

"Almost every night" they said together. By this rime, all

Of them is in the living room each having a cup of hot coco. Good thing tomorrow, or today rather, is a Saturday. Meaning no school for them. "Though I believe her nightmares are starting to get worse, right?" said Jerome. Erin nodded. "I think there should always be someone looking after her. I can-"

"Oh no you don't" interrupted Fabian. He knows where this is going, Jerome would volunteer himself to look after his sister then little by little he'll wrap her in his hands until she was head over heels in love with him. And after getting what he wants he will break her heart. The blond may be his friend, but he still thinks of him as a jerk. They say he changed but he don't give a damn.

"Or someone could stay here every night, we can take turns" suggested Patricia.

"Guys, thanks but I think I will be fine" said Erin. "I don't want to cause any problems to everyone" she added but the others did not seem to mind her.

They continued deliberating on how the set up would be until it was already two in the morning.

"Okay, so it's set ten, at least for now. You'll be staying in mine and Mick's room until we figure out a better plan. And no more protests Erin" Fabian said. Then everyone when to their respective rooms.

*In Jerome and Alfie's room*

"I don't believe it. How could Fabian go with Mick's idea?" said Jerome upon entering their room. "'She could stay in our room for now, she could even stay in my bed'" said the annoyed boy as he mocked and air-quoted Mick Campbell's earlier suggestion.

Of all suggestions the smart people in the house had made, Fabian decided to choose the "sport-minded jock who's grade is failing's" idea. Yeah, Mick is his room mate. But what does that jock know about the situation? Did the even have the brains to procees and understand it all? Jerome can't help but feel like he is into something. Whatever it is, he will have to discover. Soon.

"You're just jealous mate" said Alfie with a laugh.

"Me? Of what?"

"Of Mick, duh? Before, Mara. Now Erin. It's obvious"

" i'm not jealous... I'm just-"

"Just what? Oh Jerome just ho to sleep. Good night" with that Alfie turned his light off and went to sleep almost instantly leaving Jerome in deep thought.

Was it really that obvious? He doesn't think so. Or maybe he just don't want to thinks so. Yeah, he was angry that Mara is with freaking Mr. Athletic now. But that was before. Before all the dreaming about Erin. Just thinking about her make his tummy felt like a million butterflies is flying in it. Is he falling for her? Or was it just because in the dreams he was in love with her. But does dreams come true? He does not know. For now.

_**A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU! Constructive criticiszms and iseas are very much welcome!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch", thank you again, I'll try to put some more sibling moment in the next chapters

**VII. Almost**

"I can't believe you guys got to me to agree to come with you" Erin said as he sat herself in a couch in the dress boutique they were in. The other girls are getting themselves new clothes for the upcoming school dance on Valentine's Day. She doesn't even plan to go. And she has, she would have probably just gotten a dress from her closet.

Erin is not the type of girl who does a lot of shopping. A total opposite of Amber to be exact. She only buy clothes if she needs to or she found something she really likes. Plus, she already have a lot of clothes. Her mom always brings her at least ten bags every time she has a business trip or she just happen to go shopping.

"Why don't you look around Erin, I'm sure you'll find something" said Nina. Erin put her earphones on and stood up, not to really look around but just to lessen her boredome.

As she was browsing the dresses, she came across a Vintage 1950s Sugar Pink Net Gown with Appliquéd Black Floral Lace. She took it from the shelf and ask the lady if she could try it own.

"Does this look good on me?" she asked her friends who were all busy looking for a dress from themselves.

"Wow" they all said together. The dress fit perfectly. Hugging her on all the right places but still not too sexy. It was perfect for her.

"It's perfect" said Mara.

"I'll get it then..." she went back into the dressing room then paid for the dress.

At a flower shop, the boys are having their own dilemma. But it is not suits they have problems with. It's the corsages. They can not seem to order one until the girls have pick a dress or else the colors would not match.

"I'm taking this one in green" said Alfie pointing at a picture. "It's final" he told the lady. Of them all, he's the one having the hardest time. Amber has been changing her mind every minute. But green finally sealed the deal.

"Purple for me" said Fabian.

"Yellow" followed Mick's voice. "How about you, Jerome?"

Jerome was quiet for a while. He still hasn't ask anyone yet to the dance. He have someone in mind though. But with a little time left, he needs to order a corsage just to be sure. "I'll have that in light pink please" he said choosing the shade if pink closest to white. So no matter the color of her date's gown may be, it will still somehow match.

"The boutique was cool huh? There's a free tie matching outfit" said Nina. "Atleast Fabian win't have a hard time finding a tie"

"I took a bow for Alfie" said Amber. "He'll look good in this"

"I got a bow, too" said Mara. "Uhm Erin, what did you get?"

"A skinny tie..." she replied, but have no idea who'll she give it too. So far only a classmate ALMOST asked her out, but seeing Fabian nearby made the boy back out.

The next day, Erin got up early to borrow a book from the library. She wasn't even able to have breakfast in her rush.

"Erin" she heard a voice said from behind her as she was busy reading a book in the student's lounge.

"Oh hi Jerome, you're early" she said. "What's with the basket?"

"Oh, I heard Trudy said you left early and did not have breakfast so I brought you some toast and butter" he said.

Since the moment they shared the two of them had somehow gotten a lot closer. Aside from their dreams, they also found themselves having a lot in common. And music is one of those. Most of the times you'll see them either jamming with their guitars or just chatting about whatever is on their mind. They say opposites attract, but hey same feathers do flock together. The only time you'll see them on opposite sides of the room is when Fabian is around giving Jerome death glares

"Do you have some syrup?" Erin asked as Jerome put the food on a table.

"Yeah" he replied. "Here" Erin took the syrup and poured some on the saucer where she had put some butter then she spread the mixture on her toast. Seeing what she did, a smile formed on the boy's lips.

"What?" she asked. He just shrugged in return with a smile still on his face.

"Erin, before I forget... Would you.. I want...Do you... Can you..." Jerome stammered. For some reason, asking her feels harder than he thought. So he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Hoping that when he opens his eyes, it would be much easier.

Erin looked at him confusedly. She waited for him to open his eyes and continue what he was saying. When he did she felt her heart stop for a minute. His blue eyes were staring back at her. "Would you be my date at the dance?" Jerome saw a bit of butter on the side of her lips so he reach for it to wipe it. He did it carefully remembering how she flinched before when he touched her. He felt relieved when she didn't. Her lips moved, as if to say something. But no words came out. Slowly both of them leaned in as if they were opposite poles of magnets attracting each other. But just when their lips were just more or less an inch away, the bell rang. Signaling that students only have fifteen minutes left before classes starts. Great! Just Great! Jerome thought.

"I got to go, thank you for breakfast!" said Erin as she grabbed her things. "By the way, I'd be happy to be tour date. Pick up your tie later in my room, bye!" and with that she was gone.

_**A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU! Constructive criticiszms and iseas are very much welcome!**_

_**this is the link for her dress: **_

.com/search?tbm=isch&source=mog&hl=en&gl=us&client=safari&q=vintage%20gown%20pink&sa=N&biw=320&bih=356#i=9


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch" and "gaby", thank you so much!

**VIII. Family**

"Mr. Clarke!" yelled Mr. Winkler for the sixth time. And finally he was able to get Jerome's attention.

"What was the question again?" asked Jerome as he stood up.

"What was the full name, including maiden, of the late Duchess of Kent?" asked Mr. Winkler. "The first wife of the present Duke of Kent"

The boy was taken aback by the question. Not that he does not know the answer. As a matter of fact, he knows the answer very well. It was just that answering it might cause something that might put his family in jeopardy. But then, he had been in the school for a while and no such problems had surfaced. So he decided to just answer the question, to also save himself from detention.

"Her name was Anne Judith Clementina Lerwick nee Clarke" Jerome answered hoping no one had heard the maiden name.

"Very well Mr. Clarke, you just saved yourself a detention"

Jerome was relieved no one noticed that the late Duchess' maiden name was the same as his. Atleast he won't be bombarded with questions like in the school he attended when he was twelve. It was also the reason he was transfered here.

Most people see Jerome as just some random teenager who always get himself in trouble. Though the truth is, he is way more than just a random boy. His grandfather is the present Duke of Kent, and his father is next in line for the position, that is if he accepts it. Making Jerome the Prince of Kent.

Jerome's dad John ran way when he was seventeen, along with his brother James who was nineteen at the time. They turned their backs on their royal origin after their father decided to marry the young daughter of an Earl just months after their mother died. The Duke, having set his pride so high did not look for his sons believing that one day they will come back and beg him to take them in again. But they never did. The two young prince stood by the decision they had made. They used their mother's maiden name and started a new life. James entered the seminary, it was what he really wanted and with their father not stopping them he was able to fulfill his dream. While John continued his studies and became an engineer, met the girl of his dreams and got married. Jerome only knew about this before he was transferred here. His father and uncle had told him everything.

Everything was going fine after that. But just a year ago, problems started to arise. The Duke discovered he has cancer and he does not know how long he has. He needs to have an heir to the throne ready, but since he and his second wife were not blessed with a child he made contact with his sons again. The new Duchess did not like the idea so she started sending men to scare Jerome's dad. Forcing him to leave the country to keep his family safe since no one knew about them except his brother. The duchess targeted Jerome's dad because he is the sole heir since James, the first born, is now one with the church. Just a month ago though, the Duke had found Jerome but knowing his wife, he did not tell her the new discovery. Instead, he sent someone to look after him. Not just to keep him safe but to convince him to take upon the throne in case his father really rejected his duty. So far though, Jerome have no plan on even communicating with his grand father. He even hates it how his 'bodyguard' addresses him in such a manner. Form him he is just an ordinary boy. In reality though, he is totally not.

After classes, Jerome went straight to his room and grabbed his guitar. Since his dad left, it is the first time he sent him something other that a letter. He must have been some place where they make good guitars. And judging by the one he gave his son, it's personalize. Just holding it makes him feel somehow connected with his dad. Then he started playing the first song that came into his mind.

"I did not know you sing..." said Erin as she stood at the door.

"Well, I..." said Jerome. He just don't get it why he keeps stammering every time he sees her. "Not really... Come in"

"I just stopped by to give you this..." she said handing him a small box. "I know I told you to come by my room, but Mick and Mara's kinda busy at the moment so..." she took a seat beside Jerome making the boy's heart beat so fast. "Nice guitar you have here, may I?" Jerome handed her the guitar.

"About earlier" he started making the girl stop examining the guitar. "I, well.." again, he stammered.

Getting tired of not being able to put his thoughts in words, Jerome decided to put them in action. He carefully tilted her face towards his. Carefully he studied her features, while she just stared back at him waiting for his next mood. Her eyes shows the same emotion as his. Seconds felt life a lifetime. Then finally their lips met.


	9. Chapter 9

*shout out to "Happy Pappy", I'm still trying to make the chapters longer. But what happens is that a whole new chapter in starting to form within the current one so I have to seperate them. Sorry about that... I will try my hardest next time :))

**IX. Discovery**

"Erin, why don't you go ahead... I think I forgot my Chemistry book at school, I need it for a report on Monday. See you in a bit, okay?" said Jerome before placing a quick kiss on Erin's forehead. After the kiss they shared, they seem to have established this understanding that they are dating. Although they had not talked about it, their actions seem to confirm their status.

"Okay..." Erin replied and continue walking home.

After making sure Erin is gone, Jerome turned and face an empty looking part of the woods. "I know someone's out there. Show yourself" he said.

Ever since they left school, he had already felt someone following them. That was also the reason why he had sent Erin ahead. So as not to get her in danger. Three men then came into view. All wearing black with shades and hat, they kinda reminded Jerome of Rufus.

"Who sent you?" asked Jerome. Then he spotted one of the men's pendant. It's the Dukedom of Kent's seal.

*At the House*

Upon reaching the house, Erin went straight to her room. She is now back to her and Joy's room since the nightmares have somehow lessen. She then reach and look for her cellphone in her bag. Instead though, she saw Jerome's chemistry book. She tried to call him and tell him but he did not answer. Which was odd. She look for him in his room but Alfie said he's not home yet.

"Have you tried calling him?" asked Alfie.

"Yeah but he's not-" Erin suddenly stop talking. She was staring at nowhere. "Oh my God! Alfie listen, if I'm not back in haft an hour, go get the others and follow me to the woods" before Alfie could protest, Erin already made her way out.

In a few minutes, Erin heard voices. "The Duchess wants you" said a voice with a thick German accent.

"The Duchess wants me? Why on earth would the Duchess wants me?" replied another voice she recognizes as Jerome's. A few more steps and she could finally see him and three men.

"I'm pretty sure you know why" said the tallest man.

"I do not know what you're talking about" Jerome lied. This is the day his father and uncle fears. The day that the Duchess would discover his existence. Jerome tried his hardest not to show fear or anything. She maintained a straight face and ready himself on whatever could happen.

"Really, your highness?" said the third man. Jerome tried not to flinched on the way he was address. But he just can't help it. He hates it when he is addressed that way. Because for him he is no royalty, and he does not plan on becoming one. For him there's too much drama accompanying a life like that. Based on what happened to his dad and uncle before, it just proves how right he was. Most people dreams to be in his position, but not him. Because if it wasn't for it, his dad never have needed to leave.

"So it was true, you hate being address that way. I suggest you come with us peacefully if you don't wanna get hurt" the tallest man had said.

Erin just stood there watching everything. Duchess? Your highness? She felt as if she is having an information overload. But she shook it off, for now. There is something more important going on. She tried coming closer as quiet as possible but then she stepped on some twigs making a cracking sound.

"Someone's here" said the guy.

"Let's go before someone see's us..." said the tallest one. "But remember this, we'll be back for you Prince

Charming" and with that they left.

Jerome was still standing on the same spot for a couple of minutes before Erin decided to let her presence be known.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Erin..." Jerome tried walking towards her, but she moved back.

"You're highness?" he flinched upon hearing what she said. "Why didn't you tell me"

"I was scared... Confused... I do not even want to be a Prince" he said the last word in pure disgust. "I'm sorry" he apologized. His eyes were pure of sincerity. Erin walk towards him and hugged him. "How did you knew I was here anyway?"

"I... Saw you"

*At School*

"Fabes? Is something the matter?" asked Nina as he and Fabian walk through the woods on their way back to the house.

"Nothing... I'm just worried about Erin"

"Worried? Why? Didn't the nightmares stopped already?" said Nina as she stopped walking.

"It's not that... Look what I found while researching" he then handed his girlfriend some printouts.

_**Prince Albert was found dead with a single stab wound in the chest at her own wife's lap. It was believed that his wife gone insane after killing her own husband.**_

_**Duke Brennan was found lying on his own pool of blood today. While the Duchess was found talking to herself not far from where the lifeless body of her husband is lying. Blood stain is evident in her hands and clothes.**_

_**Just this afternoon, Lady Veronica was freed even she was convicted for the murder of her husband Lord Clarence. She was freed for the reason of insanity.**_

What Fabian handed Nina were printouts of some article he came across while he was doing some research for history. What got his attention is the similarity of the articles with her sister's nightmares. Every article is about men killed by their wives. All women are found near the dead body of their husbands, insane. All articles states that no murder weapon was ever found.

"So you're saying..." Nina started. "That these crimes are somehow connected to their dreams?" asked Nina.

"Yeah, and look at the names, **A**lbert, **B**rennan, **C**larence, **D**avid, **E**mil, **F**rederick, **G**eorge, **H**ector, and **I**saac... Their names are in alphabetical order. Jerome could be next. His name starts in '**J**'" said Fabian as he highlighted the names. "This dated back to 1812, and look, every crime are twenty years apart. Prince Isaac died 1992. It's been twenty years."

"But wait, Jerome isn't a royalty. Look all these men are of royal origin..." said Nina noticing that all men have titles. They are dukes, princes, earls, or lords. "And it also have a sequence. See, look _Prince, Duke, Lord, Earl, Prince, Duke, Lord, Earl, Prince._ And as far as I know, Jerome is no Duke. He's not even a royal blood"

"You're right" he replied noticing the detail he had missed. "But what if we just don't know that he is? Or what if he does not know he is a royal blood"

"We shoul have to talk to him about this them then..." said Nina.

"I think we should talk to Jerome first. I'm afraid this discovery might trigger Erin's nightmares"

"Okay... We'll talk to him as soon as we find them..."

"Thanks for everything Nina." said Fabian. If it wasn't for his girlfriend he would have never known how to handle the situation. He may be calm most of the times, but his other side comes out naturally when it comes to his sister. He is very protective of her. "I love you so much..."

"I love you so much, too Fabian"


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch", thanks for the review! you'll see what's going on soon :))

*shout out to "." and "fantasyluver714", thanks for making my story one of your favorites :))

**X. Article**

"What's this?" asked Jerome as he picked up the envelope Fabian had place in front of him.

"Open it" replied Fabian. Jerome did as he was told. Inside he found different article printouts.

"What am I-"

"Read them, and you'll know" Fabian interrupted whatever Jerome was about to say. He took the seat across from him. Fabian watched intently for Jerome's reaction, but the other boy manage to maintain a straight face.

Killed. Dead. Stabbed. Wife. Insane. Those were the only words that had registered into Jerome's mind. Making him think that there must have been something wrong with his eyes. So he read everything again. And that's when it hit him.

"Where did you get all these?" asked Jerome whose eyes are still not leaving the printouts in front of him.

"I came across those while I was doing some research. They're kinda similar on your dreams so I researched more" Fabian replied. He saw how his expression changes as he kept reading from one article to another. "If you had noticed, there is a a pattern connecting all those articles"

"Yeah, I noticed that too" replied Jerome as he put the articles down. He then let his head rest on the palms of his hands. "The names, their in alphabetical order, each of then died twenty years apart, their wives have gone insane and no murder weapon had been found..." Jerome stated.

"You missed one" the other boy said. Jerome looked at him a if he had grown another head or something. Basing on his expression, he really did not see that one detail and not just pretending. "Their titles, look..."

Jerome read the parts that were highlighted. Prince, Duke, Lord, Earl, Price, Duke, Lord, Earl, Prince. The poor boy felt as if his heart sank to his stomach._ This cannot be. If I am to become the next Duke then all the details would be satisfied. _Jerome cleared his throat. "Have you shown this to Erin yet?"

"No... Why?" replied Fabian. He's pretty much sure something's not right with the way Jerome is acting but he can't seem to place what it. For some reason, he flinches as when he mentioned about the titles.

"Nothing..." he said. Jerome felt like his head is gonna explode because of all the information. "Can you not tell her about this? Not just yet... I still want to do some more research"

"Sure..." said Fabian reluctantly, then he head for the door. Before leaving, he faced Jerome one more time. "And Jerome, me doing this does not mean I am agreeing with you and my sister's closeness. I still do not trust you" he added before he left leaving Jerome to process everything. AGAIN!

After Fabian left, he picked his phone up and called someone. "Meet me at the woods tonight, it's urgent..."

*That night*

After making sure everyone is already sleeping, Jerome quietly sneaked out the House of Anubis. Like a cat, he moved as quiet as possible so as not to wake Alfie up. Like it matters though, knowing that when Alfie closed his eyes, you won't be able to wake him up until you pour water onto him. When he was already out of the house, he started running and running and running until he had reached his destination. In one of the trees leaned a man, no a boy. He seems to be the same age as Jerome. But judging the way he moves, he looks far more mature than his looks.

"I need every information there is about this crimes. And I need them as soon as possible" said Jerome as he handed the envelope to a guy. He is the one that the Duke had sent to look after him. He is to guard the prince 24/7. Due to Jerome's request though, he had keeps his distance when he is with Erin, so as not to make her suspect anything or feel uncomfortable.

"Good night to you, too your highness" replied the person to whom he gave the envelope to.

"What did I tell you about addressing me that way?" Jerome said angrily as he grab the other by the collar. He had heard enough of it all day that it's getting in his nerves already. After realizing what he had done, he again regained composure. "I'm sorry, I was just having a really bad day"

"Why don't you tell me what's bugging you, maybe I can help... And why do want information for all these crimes?"

"You mean aside from you?" Jerome replied sarcastically making both of them laugh. Then his face became serious. "The duchess, she found me. She even sent some goons to get me, good thing someone came around so they left"

"Oh... I'll tell that to my boss then," the boy said. And by boss he meant his grandfather, one of the Duke's closest friends."How about these crimes? Am I doing homework for you now, too?"

"No... It's not homework... Just do what I say and you'll see"

"Okay... I should be going then, I'll try to have everything first thing tomorrow morning. Get back to the house now" said the man as he gave Jerome a tap on the shoulder. "Bye"

"Bye" Jerome replied. "And Eddie..." he added making the man turn back to him. "Thank you"


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch" I'm glad you liked it!

*shout out to "HOAluver13" thanks for the alert

XI. Change

"Jerome, wait!" said Erin as she ran and try to catch up with Jerome. He just glanced at her and kept walking. As if he did not see her.

For the past few days, Jerome had been trying to avoid Erin. As much as it kills him, he have to. From what e had discovered about their dreams, and the Duchess sending her people for him, he can not risk her getting hurt or putting her in danger.

Just last night, Eddie told him that they, the people looking after Jerome's family, had lost track of his parents and sister. Jerome's Dad is about to go meet with the Duke after his condition had worsen. But for some reason he only make it to meet with his wife and daughter.

With his father not in the picture, Jerome has to step in and fill in for him. His Grand Aunt, the Queen even called him and told him he has no other choice. By the end of the week he is to go to Kent and be crowned as the Prince of Kent, next in line for the Duke's position. From what Eddie told him, the Duke might not be around long enough to wait for Jerome's dad to be found. And Jerome would be Duke before he knows it. Bringing him back to what he learned about the dreams. If he is crowned, it would be the end not just for him, but also for Erin. So it's this way or death.

"What do you want?" he replied in an annoyed tone. "It's starting to rain, so make it quick" true to the boy's word, drops of rain started falling. And before the two teens knew it, they are already soaking wet.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being like this?" asked Erin, her voice sounds life she's about to cry.

"I have always been like this" Jerome replied as he try and keep a straight face. Although the truth is he can not stand to see her hurt. But he have to keep himself strong, it's for her own good too.

"No, you where never like this. This is not the Jerome I had met. This is not you... Tell me, is there something I did?"

"I told you I have always been like this. This is me, the one you met before is not me. I was just so confuse that time. This is the real me Erin. Deal. With. It." he replied a bit meaner that he had intended to. He then turned his back on her, he can not bear to see her in pain anymore. He's afraid that if he faced her longer he might just loose it and kiss her to take away all the pain she is feeling.

"I don't believe you! You're just scared. I know what you feel. And I know it's worth giving US a try" Erin said the last sentence louder and with more emphasis. It was hard to tell if she is crying. But judging the way her voice sounds, she is.

Jerome himself is crying, too. But She can not see because his back was on her. He is battling himself if he should face her or not. Face her and suffer the consequence of their love, or stay his grounds and save her from much more sufferings. And be because he lives her, though he does not admit it, he chose the latter.

"There was never US Erin" he said and with that he is gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch", thanks for the review and pm

*shout out to "KittyShadesTs", "fantasyluver714", "iluv2h8u1", for the alerts! :))

**XII. Brother**

"Jerome, is that you? You came back!" Erin said upon seeing someone kneel beside her. Her sight is so blurry because of the rain, it's hard for her to tell who the person is. And before she could receive any response, she fainted.

*At the House*

"What the hell man!" shouted Jerome after Fabian grabbed him by the collar and slam him against the wall. He is much stronger than he looks, even Alfie and Mick combined can not get him off of Jerome.

"Where the hell is my sister?" yelled Fabian angrily as he kept on pressing the other on the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" replied Jerome.

"Joy saw her running after you earlier. But that was like hours ago and she's still not home! What on earth did you do to her?"

"You mean she's not home yet?" asked Jerome. Surprise is clearly visible in his eyes.

"Let him go mate, I think he's telling te truth" said Mick. Fabian obeyed after noticing the surprised look in the other's eyes.

"Do you think I'll be freaking out if she's home?" the worried brother said, a lot calmer than earlier.

"I admit, we were together earlier. Then-" Jerome said, his expression changed from surprised to a look af mixed fear and concern. Everything that happened earlier played back in his mind again like a movie in replay. From her trying to catch up with him, him being a jerk to her, her crying in pain, to him walking away on her.

"Then what Jerome?" asked Nina. "Tell us what happened! It might be able to tell us where she is right now!

"She wanted to talk. So we did, but then she got upset with me. Then I left" Jerome said, not mentioning the details of the 'talk' they had.

"Where did you left her?" asked Fabian.

"Somewhere in the woods" Jerome replied.

"You mean you left her alone in the woods? You jerk!" said Fabian as he went dashing to Jerome and gave him a solid right hook.

"Fabian, stop! This won't solve anything" said Nina.

"If something happened to my sister, I swear I will rip your throat out with mu bare hands!" the angry boy said before letting the other go. He then went out of the room along with the Sibuna gang, minus Jerome.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Victor while the Sibuna gang is on their way out of the House.

"To search for my sister" Fabian replied as he put on his coat.

"No need, Louise from the House of Hathor just called. You're sister's over there" before Fabian could ask more questions, Victor is already back in his office.

*Hathor*

"Finally, you're awake!" a boy said.

"Where am I?" asked Erin as she opened her eyes. She found herself in a room, a boy's room to be exact. It's kinda the same as the ones in Anubis house although this one have only one twin size bed.

"You're in Hathor" the boy replied. "I found you in the woods earlier. I'm Russell by the way, Russell Vera(A/N: Picture him as Charlie Delgado of Lemonade Mouth). You're Fabian's sister, right?"

"Yeah... I'm Erin. How did you-"

"I'm in the same block as your brother. So I know him. And-"

"And what?" Erin asked curiously.

"Such a pretty face will not go unnoticed" he mumbled under his breathe.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing. I said you kinda look like him" he lied, his cheeks felt hot though, a clear sign that he is blushing.

She then got a glimpse of the wall clock, it says 7:45. "Oh, I should be going, it's kinda late. Thank you by the way" she then took the blanket off of her, that's when she realized she had a change of clothes. "Uhm, who... Did you..." Russell can not help but smile upon seeing the look on her face.

"Don't worry, our house mother changed you. I did not see a thing" Erin let out a sigh of relief after hearing what he just said. She then stood up but felt a terrible headache, she almost fell good thing Russell was there. "Here, drink this for your headache then I'll walk you to your house. And don't argue with me, I can't risk you fainting on your way" Erin did as she was told. After that they got going.

"Thanks a lot for helping me" said Erin as the two of them were walking. "Who knows what happened to me if you didn't found me there"

"It's nothing... I have always beed using that route anyway" he replied. "Uhm, if you do not mind me asking, what were you doing over there?"

"Oh..." everything that happened earlier flash back into Erin's mind. Everything, even the tiniest detail. Just remembering it made tears flow from her eyes. She felt as if someone's pinching her heart. "Long story" she replied as she tried to hide her tears.

"Okay. Here..." the boy said as he hand her a handkerchief. "Don't worry, it's clean"

"Thank you... Again"

A few minutes more of awkward silence and they finally reached the House of Anubis. Trudy was the one who opened the door for them. Russell already said his goodbye but both Trudy and Erin insisted for him to stay a bit for some hot chocolate.

"It's the least I can do to repay you for helping me" Erin said as she try to persuade the boy. "Please?"

Feeling outnumbered,he agreed. In the living room they were welcomed by everyone.

"Oh my God, I was so worried Erin" said Fabian as he gave his sister a tight hug. "What happened? Where have you been?"

"Well, I got stranded in the rain" she replied. "By the way, he's Russell, he helped me. He's from the House of Hathor" she added as she try and change the subject.

"Oh... We know him" said Alfie. "We have all classes together, right mate?"

"Yeah we do..." Russell replied.

"Thanks mate!" Fabian said as he offered his hand for a handshake.

"You're welcome... You have a lovely sister" said Russell, then he felt Fabian's grip tighten, while from the other side of the room, Jerome 'accidentally' hit something. And that was when Erin noticed him, a bruise on his face visible to her.

"What happened to-" she stopped herself after remembering what happened. "Nevermind..."

Russell stayed for a while longer before saying his goodbyes to everybody. Fabian and Erin thanked for like a hundred times before he left. After he was gone, everyone went to their own rooms.

"What really happened earlier?" asked Fabian as he sat beside Erin on her bed. "Someone saw you running after Jerome earlier"

"We talked" was all Erin could say before all the tears she had been holding back came flowing from her eyes.

"Sshh... It's okay sweetie, you could tell me everything" said Fabian as he let Erin cry on his chest. She then started telling everything to her brother.

As the story progresses, Fabian found it very hard to remain calm. It's even harder to focus on what's she's saying when all that's running in his mind are the ways to torture Jerome.

"Fabes, can you stay here until I fall asleep? Like you used to when we were younger" said Erin as she let out a big yawn.

Growing up, the two of them had a strong brother-sister relationship. Their parents are always busy that they are always left with a babysitter, their grandmother or with Uncle Ead. Fabian had taken it upon himself that he would protect his sister from any kind of pain as much as possible. He even used to get into a lot of fights in grade school every time someone makes Erin cries. He always put her before himself. That was why they were very sad when their parents had sent Fabian in the school. Good thing a blessing in disguise came around, in the form of Erin's night mares, that brought the two of them together again.

"Sure sweetie..." he replied before placing a kiss on his sister's forehead. "Go have some rest now..."

"I love you Fabes" murmured Erin before she drifted into sleep.

"Same here, sis... Same here" Fabian replied.


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "ImSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch", i love you too for reviewing. glad you liked it!

*shout out to "fantasyluver714", i know right? i feel bad for Jerome

**XIII. Hurt**

"Hey Fabian can I ask you something?" Russell said as he walked towards Fabian who is currently fixing his locker.

"Yeah, sure" Fabian replies after closing his locker.

"Uhm, I just wanna ask if, uhm... It's okay if I ask your sister out some time this week? You know, like in a date" Russell said as he scratches the back of his head

Fabian was taken aback on what he just did. Of all the boys that had been around Erin, Russell was the only one who is actually brave enough to ask for his permission. And it impressed him. He's sincere enough to risk getting a beating from him. The thought made him smile. Maybe it's about time to let Erin enjoy life, and also This boy might be able to help her forget Jerome and the pain he had cause her.

"Well, it's fine with me. But be sure to have her home by six thirty" Fabian said before putting his hand put for a hand shake.

"Thanks man!"

Not far from the two boys stood Jerome, with Eddie and Alfie. He 'heard' everything the two had talked about. He was surprised that Fabian let him ask Erin out. He just hopes se declines him. Cause it will definitely kill him if she days 'yes'

"Jealous much?" asked Eddie as he elbowed Jerome who's fist is clenched very tight.

"The future Du-"

"Don't. Say. It." Jerome said firmly before facing Alfie. Aside from Erin and Eddie, Alfie is the only other person that knows his royal decent. It just makes sense since the the two of them are friends and roommates.

"Sorry. Relax, mate" said Alfie. "Let's just go have some lunch"

"I don't get you, if you like her that much why did you hurt her?" asked Eddie as the three of them sat on a table not far from Erin and her friends. Jerome intently watching her.

"You know I had to. It's this or have her suffer worse" he replied.

"You should have at least told her your reasons" said Alfie. "Just so she won't get oh so crazy on thinking what she did wrong" having been with Amber for a while had thought Alfie a lot about relationships. If you haven't met him before, you'll think he had lots of experience already.

"Yeah. He's right. But make sure you make it clear that you're doing this for her, and not just merely saving yourself from you-know-what" added Eddie. "Can I have your fries?"

His friends were right. He should tell her. She deserves to know. But Jerome does not know how to approach her and tell her. He does not even know how he could walk to her without her running away. And as he was watching her be all smiley with that Russell guy, he remembered something.

Every afternoon, she spends some time in the music room to unwind from a busy school day. She's alone every time she goes there, it's the time where she plays the pieces she had composed. Why does he know you may ask. Jerome found out about this habit of hers on accident one afternoon when he was on his way to detention. He heard music coming from the music room so he peeked in just out of curiosity. Inside he saw her playing the piano. He then asked her about it the next day and she told him everything. Anyway, it would be perfect time to talk to her. He decided he'll do it.

*that afternoon*

Jerome went to the music room as he had planned. Erin was already inside, she seems to be playing something on the piano. _Here goes nothing_. He opened the door silently after she had finished playing. He was about to set foot inside when Russell came from the other side and gave Erin a side hug.

"Great song" Jerome heard him say. Seeing them like that felt like someone stabbed him straight at the heart. "Oh, hey Clarke!"

"Sorry I didn't know you-" Jerome did not finish what he was about to say. Because honestly, he did not know how to react on what he just saw. He's jealous, angry, and hurt. He could not blame Erin though, it's his fault that he is not the one praising her on her song. It's his fault he is in pain right now. But it's okay. He rather hurt himself than hurt her. That's how much he cares.

The hurt prince run and run and run until he reached the Anubis house, he went straight to bed grab his guitar and play some random chords.

"Told you he's here" said Alfie as he and Eddie entered the room. "How did it go?" Jerome did not respond. He did not even look up to his friends.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Eddie.

"How could life be so unfair?" Jerome finally said after a while of silence. "I just want to be a normal boy, you know"

"Well, most people would kill to be in your position" said Alfie as he took a seat on his bed. "Not everyone gets to be royalty, not alone be a Duke in such a young age"

"But I did not ask to be the Duke. All my life, all I ever wanted is a normal life. Yes, a lot of people would want to be me right now. But they do not know what price I had to pay with something I do not want. Then there's the dreams. Just when

i thought my life could not go anymore complicated, they started coming into me. And before I knew it, Erin is standing there in front of me, as if she had just jumped out of my dreams" said Jerome as he count in his fingers all that he had stated.

"You're a royal by blood Jerome, it's not like you were forced into it by wedding or something. You're born to it. It's your destiny" said Eddie. "As for Erin, you had a choice about that"

"Don't you think you just like her, because you like her in the dreams?" asked Alfie.

"He have a point" Eddie agreed as he sat on a nearby chair.

"I like her because I like her... Not because of the dreams... And honestly, being with her is the inly thing that I was happy about. If it just wasn't for those crimes, and the freaking fact that they all made sense in connection to us, I wouldn't have needed to do that to her and see her be so hurt cause of me" said Jerome as he put a hand on his head. Just thinking about all those things make his head ache so much. "Thank Fabian for being a nerd and discovering stuff"

Little did the three boys knew that a certain someone had been listening to their conversation.

_**A/N: hey guys I need some suggestions for a song Jerome is gonna sing for Erin. I already have one in mind for Erin to sing to Jerome. :))**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "anubisfreak", thanks for the suggestion, i'll keep that in mind :))

*shout out to "fantasyluver714 ", here it is! been thinking for a while on how i'll put him in this story. still debating with myself though if he's a friend or foe

**XIV. Curse**

"Mick! There you are, i was looking all over for you" said Mara before placing a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "Are you ready for tonight?" she asked but received no reply. "Mick, are you okay? If you want we could-"

"I'm fine..." the boy replied. "Just had a crazy day at practice that's all. I'll see you tonight okay?" he added. He then have her a hug before going into his room.

Mick then quickly grab his phone for his pocket and dialed a phone number. A few tries later and a number of pacing back and forth, someone already picked the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Campbell speaking may I help you?"

"Dad we have a problem! Jerome accepted the throne!" Mick said, panic, concern and urgency are all evident in his tone.

"What?" was all the father could reply to his son. He was so caught up in surprise that he had almost drop the phone. Good thing he was able to keep himself from doing so. "Mick, listen... Everything will be fine, okay? Just trust me. I'll call you later. Okay. Bye!" with that he hung up.

Doctor MichaelAngelo Campbell came from a long line of blacksmiths. For generations, it was their family who is in charge of royal weaponry. From spears to arrows, daggers to swords, shields, armors. Name it, they make it. Their works are so flawless and polished that many other kingdoms seek for their service. But of course they remained loyal to their land. Being blacksmiths are not all they are though, for generations they hold a secret, more likely a curse.

_In the early 1800s, Miller Campbell is a young man who's dreams are just starting to come true. He just had opened his very own blacksmith shop, a dream of his since he was a little boy. All that's just missing in his life is a wife with whom he could start his other dream with. Which is to have a family._

_For years, he had been in love with his best friend Erica, daughter of the grand night. But since nervousness always gets the best of him, he could not bring himself to confess his love to her. He could not find any courage that it came to the point thy someone else had already won her heart. Seeing her happy, Miller somehow became happy as well._

_"Miller, I'm getting married!" Erica said as she barge into the young man's shop one afternoon. She is showing her hand to him, a ring on it._

_"So soon? It had just been two months" Miller replied as he continued working on a shield the Duke had requested. _

_"Why wait? We really live each other" she answered. "Hey, what are you working on?"_

_"Just something the Duke had requested" he replied._

_"Oh okay, I just came by to tell you the news. I have to get going now, I still meed to help my brother with training" with that she left._

_Being with the Grand Knight's daughter, Erica is trained with every weapon known to knights. Instead of knitting and embroidery as a hobby, her hobbies are hunting and training with his father and brother. She is not like any typical girl, and that is why Prince Albert was captivated of him, much to the dismay of Lady Agatha._

_She got so mad when e heard of the upcoming wedding. One morning while se was out in town, she overheard the grand knight talking to Miller about the young man forging a dagger especially for the bride. With that her mind seemed like a light bulb just lit up on it._

_That night Agatha went to the workshop, in her hand an incantation and some compound. She started chanting something. And after's she's done she poured the compound into the dagger. "If you can't be mine Albert, then you should not live" she said before leaving. What she did not know was Miller came back and saw everything._

_He then got the dagger and tried to hide it. But for some reason it still made it's way to Erica._

_The day of the wedding finally arrived. As the party is ongoing, Erica lead Miller into one of the common rooms in the castle. _

_"Thank you for your gift. I opened it as soon as Albert told me it was from you" she said._

_"What gift?" Miller asked._

_"The dagger you made me. I love it!" she replied. "Carmen can you get the dagger in mu dresser?" _

_The dagger? How did it got her. I've destroyed it. This is bot good. Oh no!_

_"Here you are..." said Albert. "I've been looking all over for you guys. The party is starting to get crazy" he added as he took the seat beside his new wife. "Is Miller okay?" he asked as he saw the young man staring at nowhere. Having been the Duke's personal blacksmith, he had established a friendship with the prince. He was even his best man at the wedding._

_"Your highness, this is the dagger you had ask for" Carmen said before leaving._

_"Isn't she beautiful?" Erica said as she showed the dagger to her husband. _

_"She sure is..." Albert replied. The dagger has flowers and hearts engraved on its handle. The blade is a pale shade of rose. It's really lovely, fit for a princess._

_Erica then took it from the box. Upon touching it, she felt weird, she sent a deadly glare towards his husband._

_"If I can't have you, then no one should!" she said in a scary devilish tune. _

_"What's happening? Erica look at me. Erica!" yelled Albert._

_"Erica no!" Miller screamed as she tried to stab Albert. He then pulled her away._

_"You fool! If she does not kill the prince she will die!" said Erica before fainting. _

_"What's going on?" demanded the Prince. "Miller what's in that dagger?"_

_"I did not do anything, I swear!" said Miller. "It was Agatha she put some curse in the dagger"_

_"So if I don't die, then she would, right?" Miller nodded 'yes'. Prince Albert was in deep thought for a while. "Kill me then, it's either me or her. I rather it be me. Do it!"_

_"But... But..."_

_"You love her, right? I know you do. Do this for her" Prince Albert said as he hand Miller the dagger. "I command you!" _

_Having no choice, Miller thrust the dagger on the Prince's chest. Tears running from both men's eyes. "Take good care of her" was the last words of the prince before he died. Miller then left with the dagger in his hand._

_Hours later Erica woke up, the sight of her lifeless husband at sight. Then a flash back played on her mind, it was of her attacking him. "I killed him! I killed him" she said over and over as the flash back kept playing again and again. Not knowing what to do, she took him in his arms. Still repeating the same words over and over._

_The next day the news was all over the kingdom, about the Prince being found dead on the Princess' arms. He kept saying she killed him, but seeing no murder weapon in sight and she had gone insane, no trial was made. Miller tried to talk to Erica but they hid her and he never saw her again._

_Miller was left no choice but to move on. Not long he married a lady from another kingdom and they had a family. He thought everything is fine then one night Agatha came into her dreams._

_"Because it was not Erica that killed Albert, history will repeat itself until it is her that will kill him in the next lifetime!" she said._

_"I will never let you do that!" Miller said. He then felt his wife waking him up. I will never let her do that. No matter how it takes. _

For generations, the Campbells had been carrying this secret. From father to son, the task is handed. And now it is Mick's turn to fulfill the task. A task each men of the family had sworn into doing so. But Dr. Campbell had other plans, he's getting sick of all this. This has to stop. He would not let his son's hand be stained with blood. He has to do something. This has got to END!

_**A/N: follow me at twitter **_**xAyrinxniryAx**


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "ImSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch", we'll have to see what it's gonna be my friend :))

*shout out to "TRIX19", thanks. hope you love this chapter :))

*shout out to "fantasyluver714 ", it's gonna be crazier soon :))

**XV. Haunted**

"Dr. Campbell, are you okay?" asked Minerva, his secretary upon noticing that the doctor had stood there frozen in his spot after hanging up the phone.

"Minnie, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day something important came up" Dr. Campbell replied. He left the clinic before his secretary could object or ask more questions. He went straight to his car and drive all the way to the country side.

A few hours later he stopped by a house, at the porch sat an old man sitting on a rocking chair, his hand holding an old lady's. The doctor then took off his hat as he walk towards them. "It's time..." he said after giving each one a kiss.

*The School*

Every thursday, the school radio would be open for anyone who would like to share their composition or just wants to perform. It is also open for those confessing their love or singing about people they hate. And it's up to the performer if he or she would like her identity to be known.

"Where on, in 3, 2, 1" Mara said, gesturing the last number. A melody was then heard all over the school, even outside. Seconds later a female voice started singing.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_They were bonded by a drean-no, a noghtmare._

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I cant trust anything now_

_And I'm screaming over you _

_Like it's all a big mistake_

_For some reason he changed..._

_Woah losing my breath_

_WOah losing you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_The emotion in his eyes had left him..._

_Come on, Come on _

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Something's not right. But what?_

_Come on, Come on _

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Cant breathe whenever you're gone_

_Cant turn back, now I'm haunted_

_He left her there, hurtin'._

_Stood there, _

_Watched you walk away from everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He may try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time _

_I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Shee met someone yet it is still him she longs for._

_Oh oh, holding my breath_

_Woah, I'll see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_She just can't seem to let go._

_Come on, Come on _

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, Come on _

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Cant breathe whenever you're gone_

_Cant turn back, now I'm haunted_

_I know_

_I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone_

_No!_

_She's now in denial... Everything seems like a nightmare, except no one's waking her up._

_Come on, Come on _

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_He was the first to fall, why is he the first to go?_

_Come on, Come on _

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Cant breathe whenever you're gone_

_Cant go back, I'm haunted_

_Ohhh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it..._

After the song was over, everyone started talking about who the singer was or who the song is for. But a few people pretty much know the story behind it.

"That was great Erin" said Mara after the ither was done singing.

"Thanks..." Erin replied before grabbing her things and heading outside.

At the back of Erin head she was hoping he knew it was her and would come and talk to her. But she's wrong. Jerome is not there.

"Hey!" Erin said as someone pulled her in one of the vacant classrooms. "What the- Mick?"

"I'm sorry Erin, I just wanted to talk..." said Mick.

"Okay?" she replied as she sat on one of the tables, Mick's back was on her. He looks like he's debating with himself wether to talk to Erin or not. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Mick let out a sigh before facing her. He then took a piece of

Folded paper in his pocket. "This" he said handing her the paper. She reluctantly unfolded it. A gasped escaped her mouth after the content of the paper was revealed.

"How..." was all she could say.

"It was my ancestor, Miller Campbell, that had forge that as a gift to his best Erica" Mick said. He then started telling her everything.

"Wait a second, you mean... You mean all this time you know about this? Why did you not tell me, or Jerome?" Erin asked, she's getting so confused with everything that Mick is saying. He's not even through with his story but she already feels like her brain's erupting anytime from too much information. All this time she thought everything just involves her and Jerome. Guess she really do not know anything.

"There was not really a need. Well at least before Jerome accepted the throne" Mick replied.

"What does this have to do about him being a prince?" her question surprised Mick. She did not know?

*Student Lounge*

Each word she sung felt like fire burning Jerome. As the others try and guess who the singer and who tge song is for, he exactly knows the answer to their questions. It's Erin. And the song (well do you need to ask?) is for him. The song pretty much reminded him of the night he had walk away from her.

As the song progresses, shefound it harder and harder to keep himself from giving in and coming running to her. He can't. He just can't. It's this or loose her forever. It's not he is afraid to die, what he is afraid of are the effects it will have upon Erin. And if he's gone, who'll be there watching for her?

But then, there are times when the heart is just stronger that the mind. Realizing how impossible it is to just sat there and listen to her, Jerome made his way from the school grounds all the way to the other side, where the radio booth is located. When he got there though, she was gone. Feeling defeated he just decided to make his way to class. And that's when he heard her voice, and someone else's. He peaked inside where he saw Mick pacing back and forth, discussing something while Erin is reading.

"No, this can't be. They would have told me about this. No... No... No!" Erin said as she grab her things and made her way out. That's when she bumped into Jerome. She was about to fall when he caught her.

"Thanks. Oh" was all she said. She's crying.

"What happened?" asked Jerome. She was quiet. Her eyes changed from upset to angry, brown to black.

"This is what happened!" she replied showing him some printouts. "How ling did you know?"

"Erin-"

"So that was why you change. That was why you broke my heart. That was why you walked away. How can I not figure it out sooner. I feel so stupid!" she said as tears ran down her face.

"Erin it's not like that. I-"

"You what? You were just doing this to save your freaking self? You know I would have understood if you had told me. All this time I kept asking myself where I was wrong. I even made a song hoping you'll realize what he had. But guess I'm wrong..." she was know starting to break down. He tried hugging her but she kept stepping back. "We could have figured this out together. Guess I'm just some monster to you" then she ran away.

"Thanks a lot Campbell" he said after seeing Mick in the corner of his eye. "Happy?"

"There's something you should know" Mick said. "It was not the wives that killed their husbands you know..." then he told him the same thing he had told Erin earlier. Only this time he was able to finish his story. Mick was only able to tell Erin the part where Erica attacked Albert. While Jerome Heard the whole story. Up until the part that the Prince begged to be killed instead of his love.

"Can you do it?" Jerome asked. Mick had a feeling on what he was about to ask. But he still hopes he is wrong.

"Do what?" Mick asked, hoping not to get the answer he is expecting.

"Killing me. When the right tine comes..."

_**A/N: the song was Haunted by taylor swift...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "fantasyluver714 ", hope this chapter won't disappoint you :))

*shout out to "Arocksprpl2 ", glad you like my story :))

*shout out to "TRIX19", he's not... well it's Mick's task actually :))

**XVI. Truth**

"Erin..." said Jerome upon entering the room, he found her on the corner of her bed, crying. Her knees are on her chest, the article printouts are everywhere.

"Go away!" Erin said upon seeing Jerome. It was so loud that that it was heard all the way downstairs.

"No! I will not go away. Not until you talk to me" replied Jerome as he continued walking towards Erin.

"If you won't then I will" she replied. She then stood up and made her way to the door. But Jerome stopped her and locked the door.

"What was that?" asked Alfie after he heard screaming coming from upstairs.

"I think it's Erin..." said Fabian. Then the two of them, with Eddie run upstairs. Outside Erin's room stood Mick, he's looking so worried. "What's going on?" asked Fabian.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" they heard Erin scream.

"You're not leaving until you hear me out!" Jerome replied.

Fabian was about to open the door but it was locked.

"I think you should let them deal with this themselves" said Mick.

"What are you talking about? Did you not hear her scream? It's my sister we're talking about. Who knows what Jerome's doing to her right now!"

"Fabian there are things you should know..." said Eddie. "But let's go downstairs first" he added as they pull him away. Alll of them

then went to Mick, Fabian and Eddie's room. For a while no one spoke, so Alfie took the liberty on going first.

"Jerome is the next Duke of kent, Eddie is his butler, and Mick, well i don't know about him" Alfie said everything in one sentence not giving Fabian any chance to react in between the facts he had stated.

"Alfie I told you, I'm not his butler. I'm a squire!" said Eddie.

"I thought you don't sing"

"That's choir Alfie" said Mick.

"Ohhh..."

"What did you just say?" asked Fabian. "Duke? Squire? Mick?"

"Fabian, Jerome is the crowned prince of Kent. And since the duke is not doing so well, he is to assume the throne before the month ends" explained Eddie.

Fabian processed the information for a while. "What are you saying?" he asked. So what if Jerome is the next Duke, yes the similarities in the crimes would be satisfied, and then what?

"Jerome 'broke up' with your sister to save her. The day you had given him the article, he had asked me to research a little bit more. A few days after that, something happened to his family. For some reason they got lost in the radar" Eddie said as he took a sit in one of the chairs in the room. "And since his uncle is a priest, he is next in line to the throne. Having found no way out of the new task put upon his shoulder, and the fact about the articles, he made a really tough decision"

"He chose to sacrifice his own emotions for Erin. He told me, it's better to break her hurt now and hurt her once, or be with her then have her suffer for the rest of her life" said Alfie. "He was doing it for her, his only mistake was not telling her his reasons"

After hearing everything, things started to make sense. Fabian felt bad for believing that Jerome is still the jerk he was that he was not realizing that he is being a jerk to him. Jerome is actually a really nice guy. He should have trusted him and given him and his teacher a chance from the start. He just hopes its not too late for them now.

"Oh... But wait, what does Mick has to do with all these?" asked Fabian.

"Well..." Mick told them his story. This is the third time he is telling it, and usually explaining the same stuff over and over would be annoying. He felt different though, somehow he felt relieved. For a long time he had kept this secret to himself. He does not even talk about this to his father. At least now, somehow he was able to share it with his friends.

"Is there not a way around it?" asked Fabian after Mick was done telling his story.

"None that I know of. I tried to research but there are limited materials I can find" said Mick.

"I think I can help with that" said Eddie. He then make a phone call.

***upstairs***

Jerome go tired of Erin struggling so he grabbed both her arms. "Will you quit being like that and listen to me?" he said.

"Why should-" Erin was interrupted by Jerome's lips. The way he is kissing her right now is very different with the way he kissed her before. He used to give her a sweet kiss, but now he is doing it with all the passion that he had been holding back ever since the first time he kissed her.

She tried to push him away, but after a few failed tries she found herself returning his kisses with the same amount of passion he is giving. It seems like forever before they parted, but in reality it just had been two to three minutes. Which is still quite long.

"I'm sorry Erin..." Jerome whispered on her hair as he hugged her tight. Then he pulled away. "I love you" he said as he try and search for her eyes. She was surprised of him saying the L-word, she stayed silent for a while. "I un-"

"I love you, too" she replied, a smile starting to form on her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

*shout out to "Arocksprpl2", "fantasyluver714 ", "TRIX19", here's the next chapter my friends, a little intermission before things gets REALLY serious... hope you guys like it!

**XVII. Ball**

"What the heck?" said Patricia after hearing a loud knock on her door. She glanced at her bedside clock, 7:04 am. Mara stood up and opened the door, revealing Amber. Behind her are Joy and Erin who are both looking very sleepy.

"Amber, what is it that you want? It's Saturday, there's no classes" said Mara as she try and keep herself from yawning.

"Have you girls forgotten? The ball is today!" shrieked Amber. "We have to get ready!"

"This early?" asked Patricia. "You have got to be kidding me! The ball's not until three"

"Beauty is sacrifice, so get your butts up and let's get started" said Amber as she pull Mara and Patricia towards hers and Nina's room. "Nina!" she yelled after seeing that Nina went back to bed.

The next few hours had been busy for the girls. Amber is very meticulous on the way each girl should look. They didn't even went down for breakfast, instead Trudy brought their breakfast up.

"Too pale, try this..." Amber said, pertaining to the shade of nail polish Mara was about to try on. "More blush on your left cheek Nina"

"Wonder what's going on upstairs" said Fabian as he and the others are having breakfast.

"Why don't we take a peak?" asked Alfie. The others agree, but when they were about to go up,

stopped them saying something about Amber not wanting them to see the preparation of the girls.

At noon, Trudy came back upstairs with lunch. Most girls are almost done.

"You all look lovely" she said, a little teary eyed. They all gave her a hug.

"We have something for you" said Erin. Then she took a box from Nina's bed. "Uncle Ead want you to have this, and he said he'll pick you up at two"

"Oh, thank you!"

Around 1:00pm, the girls went to their respective rooms to change into their dresses. While downstairs, the boys just started to get ready. At two, everyone is already set for the ball. The boys are waiting down the stairs nervoulsy, the corsages on hand.

"The suspense is killing me..." said Eddie as he paced back and forth.

"They're here!" said Alfie.

First one to come down was Nina, in her purple evening dress. Her hair is on a high ponytail. Fabian felt his jaw drop with the beautiful sight before him. He then offered her arm to her. "You looked stunning" he said. She just smiled and blushed.

Next to come down is Amber, her hair was let down and curled. Alfie just stared at her. He would have stayed like that if Amber did not nudge him on the arm.

Next to come down is Mara. Looking very different From her usual get up. Mick found her pretty but for some reason the spark they used to share was not present anymore. Next came Joy.

Patricia wad next in her gothic inspired ball gown. Eddie was wearing a tux with the same inspiration. "Okay, you guys are definitely the goth king and queen" said Amber making both of them laugh.

Last to come down, but definitely not the least is Erin. She is wearing a different dress from what she first bought.

"What happened to the other dress?" asked Fabian to Nina.

"I don't know. All Erin said that this dress is more her style" she replied.

"You look lovely..." said Jerome.

"You're not so bad yourself" she replied.

They all made their way out where a stretch hummer h2 is waiting. "Don't look at me, it's all on Eddie" Jerome said. Then they all made their way inside.

At 2:55 they arrived at the place their school rented. It's a really huge ballroom decorated with everything associated with Valentine's Day. Although it had been almost a month after. After everyone had signed in, they made their way to the tables.

"I love what they had done in the place" said Amber. "Totally loving it..."

"I agree..." replies Nina. "Hey where all the boys go?" she asked after noticing that the guys had disappeared.

"I don't know..." replied Mara. "I think Fabian's gonna make a speech but I don't know about the others..."

"I think I found them..." said Patricia. "Look!" she added pointing towards the stage. Five cloaked figures are on stage.

"Hi everyone. Today we are gathered to have our post-valentine ball. A day for love, day of the hearts. Probably you all are wondering why I am all covered up. Without further ado, please give a hand to the Royals" said one of the figures.

"Isn't it Fabian?" said Erin. A tune then started playing.

_[Jerome:]_

_Better with you,_

_Better with you, yeah..._

_[Mick:]_

_I try to write this down_

_The words just don't come out_

_It's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road_

_Said yes when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel_

_[Jerome:]_

_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad,_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing,_

_And girl I'm singing about you_

_[Fabian:]_

_No sweeter sound_

_Than what I've found_

_No perfect love_

_Could be more perfect than ours_

_[All:]_

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you baby_

_It feels right, it feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_[Alfie:]_

_I used to think that love_

_Was something fools made up_

_Cause all I knew was heart break_

_Woah I couldn't help myself,_

_Let this heart go through hell_

_There only so much a heart can take_

_[Jerome:]_

_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad,_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing,_

_And girl I'm singing about you_

_[Fabian:]_

_No sweeter sound_

_Than what I've found_

_No perfect love_

_Could be more perfect than ours_

_[All:]_

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you baby_

_It feels right, it feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_[Fabian:]_

_Every song_

_Every rhyme_

_Every word (music sounds better with you)_

_Everyday (Everyday)_

_All of the time (All of the time)_

_Every day_

_Music sounds better with you._

_[Eddie:]_

_She's my music enhancer_

_When the music plays, she's my dancer_

_When I'm around her everything's faster_

_Every question I have, she's the answer_

_I'm head over heels_

_Can't explain it, it's so surreal_

_When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like_

_[All:]_

_Everything's better with you_

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you, Baby_

_It feels right, it feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_Oh baby it feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you, Baby_

_It feels right it feels right,_

_Everything's better with you_

_Music sounds better with you [x2]_

As each of them sang, one by one they took off the cloak they are wearing. Everyone, especially the girls are all cheering and clapping.

"I love you Alfie!" shouted one making Amber give her a death glare. After the song was done each of them came down and give their respective ladies a flower. The real band for the night then take over, playing a slow song.

"Royals? Thought you hated being addressed as one" said Erin as her and Jerome danced.

"Well, I won't really mind... As long as you're my princess" he replied before pulling her closer. "I love you so much Erin"

"I love you so much too Prince charming" she replied before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

What they do not know is they are being watched. Not just one, but two pair of eyes. One shows a look with mixed jealousy and happiness. While the other shows envy. "Later, you'll be mine..." the person with the envious eyes said.

_**A/N: the song was Music sounds better with you by Big Time Rush**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

You'll never know, I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch,TRIX19,macklms thank you guys for the review.

To those who added my story to their favorites and alert, thank you so much as well!

_I sincerely apologize for the late update. I was just under an episode of writer's block and was caught up in between job interviews._

**XVIII. Show**

"What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?" asked Jerome upon entering the hospital. He found Fabian sitting outside the room.

"She's inside with the doctor right now..." was all Fabian replied, his eyes not daring to even look up.

"Mate, look" said Alfie pointing at Fabian's hands. They are tightly clenched into a fist, and his eyes gave a look of anger. But before Jerome could ask more, the doctor came out.

"How is my sister Doctor?" asked Fabian as he stood up.

"Come with me" the doctor said. The two of them then walked a few feet away from the others, and when they are already out of earshot the doctor started talking again. "I have two news for you, son. Good and bad"

"What are they?"

"Good news is her hymen is still intact, meaning we can now eliminate what we are fearing the most. Bad news is..." the doctor stopped for a while. "It might be hard for her to interact to people for a while. Especially men, boys... Even to you"

"Thank you doctor-"

"Dr. Campbell" the doctor said.

"You're Mick's dad?" asked Fabian. "I am Fabian Rutter"

"Oh right, so that explains why you look familiar. Anyway, I'm sorry to have met your sister this way. I should be going then... I'll be back in the morning. You kids can see her now, i'll arrange for your special passes" said the doctor before leaving.

By the time Fabian returned to his friends, Mick and Nina are already back from the cafeteria and ate telling the others about how they found Erin.

"The doctor said we can see her now" Fabian said. For a while they all waited for someone to take the lead. And after a whole three minutes, Patricia came in first and the rest followed until only Jerome and Eddie were left outside.

"Are you not coming in?" Eddie asked.

"I... I can't do this. I don't know if I could see her like what they had described her to be..." Jerome said as he stood frozen on his spot. "It's my fault. If only I-"

"It was not your fault. Look, it was the school ball who would have thought such a thing could happen. Plus, she needs you Jerome. This is one of the times she would need you most" said Eddie before entering the room. After taking a deep breath Jerome entered next.

Inside, Erin lay on the bed staring blankly on space. Her left cheek bore a red mark, a sign that she was slapped. True to how Mick had described earlier, she have bruises everywhere. Rope burns can be seen on her wrists and a slap mark on her cheek. Jerome tried, but failed to keep his tears from falling. He wants to keep a straight face and be strong for her, but he just can't. Before she could see him he ran out of the room.

*earlier:house*

Mara Jaffray is Jerome's first, well, crush. He was not really in love with her, he was just merely infatuated. He admired how smart she is, and he hated the fact that Mick was just using her to get high grades. He had tried telling her that he likes her, but it was too late. Mara and Mick were already an item. And as time passed by he realized he was not inlove. And at one point maybe he just pitied how she was taken for granted by the guy she likes.

Mara thought she was happy. But not until he heard Eddie and Mick's conversation earlier today. Mick was telling Eddie how he thought the one he ought to protect was Mara. And since she was a good 'friend' and he knows she fancies him, he made his move on her. Despite the fact that he was still dating Amber at the time. But then it turned out that it was Erin. Meaning all the time he acted to like her is all in vain. He never really liked her. It was all just a show!Having heard all this broke Mara's heart. He was about to go to Jerome for refuge but he is busy talking to the phone with none other than Erin.

"I used to have him... But I was so stupid too see past his trouble making facade. Now I have no one" Mara said. "This is all Erin's fault. If she had not came here it will all still be good for me. She's going down. I swear I will get what was originally mine" she added, a plan for a show of her own starting to form in her mind.

*earlier:ball*

"What the-" Russell said as he felt himself being pulked into a tight space. "Jaffray? What do you want from me? You look lovely by the way"

"Well thank you... But it's not what I wanna talk about" Mara replied. "I need your help"

"For what? Lights? Music?"

"No... I need your help with something else" Mara replied. "I need you to help me tear Jerome and Erin apart" she added hoping he would help her. "You see, after this you'll have her for sure and I'll have him. It's a win-win situation for us both"

"Tell me more" Russell said after thinking for a while. Mara smiled devilishly.

"Here's the plan..." she then started telling him her plan. "Clear?" she asked.

"Like water..."

The plan is make Erin and the others think something "happened" between her and some random guy. This would make sense since by the time Erin wakes up, she'll be laying naked in a hotel room without any idea of what had happened. Jerome would think she cheated and would break up would her. And at the time that both of them are down, that is when Mara and Russell will enter the picture. Slowly they will make them love them. And before they new it is all just a set up, it would be too late. That is if they will knew it was all just a show.

"Enjoyn each other while you can" said Mara as she watched the couple as she waited for the right timing to attack. "Later, you'll be mine..."


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

_I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch, Arocksprpl2, fantasyluver714 thank you guys again for the reviews_

**XIX. Ring**

"Father James, someone's here to see you" the Reverend's assistant said upon entering his office. "He's waiting outside" the assistant added.

Reverend Father James Clarke reluctantly stood up and made his way to the waiting area. It had been a while since he had last had a visitor and he definitely is not expecting someone. After opening the door of the waiting area, a familiar dirty blonde head caught his attention answering the question in his mind on who his visitor might be.

"Jerome?" he asked to the young man whose back is on him. The addressee then turned around and ace him. His eyes swollen, a clear sign of crying, his hair and clothes are a mess and his right hand bleeding. "Good Lord what had happened to you?" he asked as he rushed to his nephew. He then hug him as tears started flowing to the boy's eyes.

*hospital*

"You guys found him?" asked Patricia as Eddie, Mick and Alfie entered Erin's hospital room. The two of them both shook their head 'no'.

"How is she?" asked Mick as he sat down at the foot of Erin's bed.

"The same... She was still not talking. It seemed like she's looking for Jerome though. But she dis not say a word" replied Patricia.

"Where's Fabian?" asked Eddie.

"At the cafeteria, Nina finally managed to convince him to eat... You guys should eat, too. We'll just eat later" Amber said as she took the seat beside Alfie who wrapped an arm around her.

"You guys all go ahead, I lost my appetite anyway " said Mick, his eyes not leaving Erin. Having been feeling hungry for a while the girls did not object.

"We'll bring you something when we get back" Alfie said before they left the room. Leaving Mick and Erin inside, alone.

"Are you guys sure it's okay to leave Erin and Mick by themselves? I mean-nevermind" Eddie stopped himself after realizing that he is about to slip a secret Mick had confidently told him.

"You mean what?" asked Patricia.

"Nothing... It's a guy thing" replied Eddie. "So where do you guys wanna eat? There's a diner just across the street" Eddie added as he tried and change the subject. They all then agreed to eat at the diner, cause according to Alfie the cafeteria food stinks, as in literally.

"He fancies Erin, doesn't he?" asked Alfie as the two girls were at the restroom. Eddie gave him a questioning look. "Mick, he fancies Erin. Right?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about" Eddie replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh come on Edison, I've known Mick since we were kids. He never loses his appetite, unless he's really scared or worried for someone important to him" stated Alfie as the as waitress set their order on the table. "So he does, huh?"

"Well if you put it that way... I guess he does. He did not exactly told me he likes her. All he said is he cared for her" replied Eddie as he poured syrup to his pancake.

"Care is what he uses to substitute love or fancy" Amber batted in as she took the seat beside Alfie.

"How long have you been back?"

"Long enough for you to state the fact about Mick's appetite. Which kinda make sense. Remember when Amber had that injury at track? He did not eat until she was home that night" said Patricia as she helped herself with some toast.

*Fr. James's apartment*

"So, Jerome what do you plan on doing now?" asked James after his nephew was done with his story.

"I want you to come back there with me..." replied Jerome.

"But, why?"

"I was suppose to propose to her that night. I was so into planning how that I was not able to keep her safe" Jerome said as he pull a small box out of his pocket.

"Is that why you're blaming yourself?" asked his uncle. He nodded in reply.

"I want to make up to her. I want to show her how much I love her..." Jerome said as he stood up. "I want to marry her!"

_**A/N: Sorry if it's short...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HET HUIS ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch, she was abused, as in almost raped

fantasyluver714, glad you liked it! i've done some research and i think they can marry at a young age...

Arocksprpl2, thank you so much for the review!

**XX. Proposal**

"What the hell have you done?" asked Mara after pulling Russell in a corner.

"Hey there to you, too Jaffray..." replied Russell. "What's with you and pulling me aside anyway?"

"Will you quit joking around and answer me? What. Did. You. Do?" she asked in a low tone as so no one would hear.

"I sticked to the plan" Russell lied. "What do you think I did, huh?"

"I don't know..." Mara said sarcastially. "Maybe something stupid to put her in the hospital?"

Her last sentence took Russell by surprise. _She's in the hospital? But... Oh my God! _Russell thought to himself as everything that night replayed in his memory.

He was driving Erin to the place Mara had told him. Occasionally he took glances of her as the full moon shine on her face. He was really in love with her, he admits it. But he is just a friend to her. Russell do not get why she went back to Jerome after the pain he had caused her, when he is right here living him with all his heart. As he looked at her, he realized something. This is not the way to win her. She loves her, why would he cause her any pain. He quickly turned the car around and drove to Anubis house. But since it was locked he decided to just leave her by the terrace. Where he thought she would be safe.

"What? Answer me!" demanded Mara.

"Look Jaffray, I sticked to your plan. So what are you whining about now?" Russell replied. "I'm going to class"

"Russell, wait!" she screamed but he did not looked back and went on. _If it was not Russell then who did it to Erin? _Mara thought as she went on to her class.

"Oh my God!" Joy gasped.

"Sshhh!" Patricia shushed her. "Come on let's go tell the others!"

*hospital*

"Come in" Fabian said after hearing someone knocking. Upon opening, the door revealed Jerome.

"How is she?" asked Jerome as he walk towards Erin's bed.

"She still has not say a word since we found her..." Fabian replied.

"Sorry about earlier" said Jerome, sincerity in his voice. "It was just that... She would not be here if I just watched her more that night. I am to blame, it's all my fault"

"How was it your fault?" asked Fabian. "It was not like you intentionally neglected her or what... And it was the school ball, who knew security at the ball would be low..." Fabian knew about the preparations Jerome was making that night for her proposal to Erin. The young prince had asked for the other's permission days before the ball. Fabian even helped Jerome in coming up with the best way to do

so.

"Jerome?" the two boys heard Erin said as she try and sit up on her bed. Jerome quickly went to her side and helped her get up. "You came back!" she added as she bury her dace to Jerome's chest.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Fabian said. "I'll just be outside if you need me.

"Sorry about earlier Erin, I was just... It was just..." said Jerome asusual, he stammered as he look at Erin straight in the eyes. She look back at him for a while but then her brown eyes turned black.

"You were disgusted of me, weren't you?" she said, looking away from the boy she loves.

"Of course not Erin... Why would i be? I love you"

"Then why did you run away when you saw me?" she asked still not facing him.

"Because I can't see you like that. It was all my fault, if only I had been there to protect you this wouldn't have happen. I 'm sorry" he said as tears ran down his face.

"Don't be..." Erin said after a while. She then wiped the tears on his face. "It was not your fault" she then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Erin... There's one thing I wanna ask you, if that's okay" Jerome said nervously after the kiss.

"It's okay, I guess..." she replied confusedly upon the change on Jerome. From calm, for some reason he is now nervous.

Jerome felt his hand trembling as he reach into his pocket. He then took a deep breath before bringing the box out. "Erin Sophia Rutter, will you marry me?" he asked. Erin then gasped loudly, tears on her eyes.

"Yes! Of course yes!" she replied happily then he put the ring on her finger. "But wait..." she said pulling her hand away. "Are you just doing this because..."

"Erin, it is not because of that" Jerome cut her sentence. "The truth is I was setting up for my proposal to you the night of the ball. I wanted it to be perfect, but then this happen. Even though it did nothing will ever change. I love you and I want you to be my wife"

Erin can't help but cry because of the sweet words Jerome just said. Once more he prove her love to her. She could not say anything more. She was so caught up with the moment that she just want to kiss her with all the love she is feeling. No more taking back!

_**A/N: Sorry if this is short and if t had been a while. Ideas for the wedding song are very much welcome ! :))**_


End file.
